


Torn in Between

by bunnybaekkie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Sam Wilson, Beta Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaekkie/pseuds/bunnybaekkie
Summary: Steve Rogers never knew his real Biology would be shamelessly revealed like this.Being knotted by the Winter Soldier and Iron Man for the whole world to see..........................................................................................................................Captain America was known as the Beta turned Alpha based on History textbooks. What they never knew was how he was a sickly born Omega who has always disguised himself as a Beta and kept that secret for his dear life. Only his mother, Bucky, Dr. Erskine and Peggy knew.When he woke up from the ice in the 21st century and going through everything without being caught as an Omega, the Winter Soldier chose to show up when everything was going fine.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEAR ME OUT FIRST OKAY

**Before you guys are mad at me as this is not a real chap yet, I am working on it (still busy with work and everything but im trying my best), but can I know if there’s any of you who knows the Russian language??**

**I really need your help cause it will help me with this story and a few of my other Avengers story. I know there’s Google and all but I’m concerned that it would not be accurate huhu. Please, let me know if you know Russian well! Would love the help!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello the first chapter has been updated for Torn in Between!

“You’re an idiot.” Natasha said bluntly as she files her nails.

“A huge idiot.” Clint said as he fixes his bow.

“I know right, he is the biggest idi-“Bruce joined in.

“Yes, I think I get how much of an idiot I am.” Tony sighs while smiling as he watches Steve talking to his loyal fan boy, Agent Coulson who was showing all his Captain America trading cards he collected.

“I think he’s slowly getting used to today’s society.” Tony said soflty.

“Well, except for the fact he’s still not used to hungry lingering stares of Alphas. Apparently he got-“ She was disturbed a nudge on her side by Bruce who subtly motioned towards Stark. She smirked when she sees a growling Tony Stark. If looks could really kill, she would’ve been dead. She keeps filing her nails. “Jealous, Stark?”

Tony gritted his teeth.

“Relax, she’s messing with you.” Clint scoffs. “We get it. He’s yours.”

Tony blushed. He actually blushed. “Well, I mean yes..well not yet..” He sighs. “Do you think he likes me?” He asked no one in particular.

“Well who knows? Do you think he likes you after all that supposedly charming ego Alpha trait of yours that you usually display?” Bruce said bluntly.

“Yeah, not gonna lie. I hated you.” Clint said.

“Plus, you showing off your wealth, intelligence and display of power over society did not impress him one bit when you guys met. Well, not just him but for the rest of us as well. ”Natasha shrugged as she goes to the pantry to get some chips.

Tony gritted his teeth. “Fine, I know. I was an asshole. I just wanted to tease him a little. He seemed to be interested in our heated banter….or at least I thought.” He grumbled.

“Well, it back fired.” Clint laughs maniacally. “Ow! Nat!” He rubbed his head that was hit by a box of biscuit.

“You’re noisy.” She said and Steve looked over at the group, curious to see what happen and Natasha waved her hand as an okay sign. He smiles and returns back to Coulson’s chat.

Tony was looking at Steve who was still talking to the excited Agent Coulson, clicking his tongue in annoyance. “Seriously, when is that little fanboy of his going away?”

Clint whistled in amusement. “Aww, don’t be jealous Stark. He’s just trying to make that man’s dream come true. He has to be polite to him.”

“But can’t he see that Steve is tired.” He hissed at them.

“Calm down, Mama Steve won’t like it if you’re an ass.” Natasha teased and high fives Clint who was laughing historically.

Bruce laughs. “Sweetie, you know he’s going to blush hard.”

Natasha kissed Bruce’s cheek. “That’s what I was aiming for. Papa Tony loves the idea of Mama Steve.”

Just as the woman said, Tony blushes and looked away. “Assholes..”

…

As Coulson rambles on how he admires Captain America’s integrity, Steve was still surprised on how far he has gone through in life. Surviving a sickly childhood, adolescence and even the start of his adulthood as Captain America in the 40s with everything going on in World War. He was even frozen in ice for almost 70 years where he thought it was the end for him.

It seemed like God has plans for him to continue living through adulthood apparently in the 21st century.

Might seemed like a blessing to some but it almost seemed as punishment for Steve to go through life without his love ones. Did he even deserve to live? Why couldn’t God just send him to Heaven so that he could be with…Even thinking about his name feels like a punch to his heart. It just doesn’t feel right. Why is he saved? Just-

“Uhm… Steve…are you okay? I-I’m sorry if I annoyed you. I tend to talk and ramble on and on when I get excited.” Coulson looked guiltily.

Steve shook his head quickly and smiled. “Trust me you’re not bothering me at all. Just remembered all the missions I’ve gotten that I tend to space out. Don’t worry I listened every bit of detail.” Which wasn’t entirely a lie, he was always intrigued with Coulson’s childhood stories.

“200 different types of figurines of Captain America? That’s impressive Agent Coulson.”

The agent awkwardly laughs in embarrassment at how Captain America really listened to him embarrassingly, on his practically weird obsession with Captain America. “Yeah…worked really hard to get it. Practically did every chore so that my mom would buy me each one.”

Steve smiles. “Cheeky but a good son.”

Agent Coulson smiles happily. It is simply mind blowing that he couldn’t believe that he’s really having conversation with THE Captain America. “Gosh, you don’t know how much that really means to me-“

“Yes, we get it Coulson. You love and worship Captain America. Why don’t we move along, huh? Pretty sure Cap is tired of hearing-” Tony came up behind Steve, startling him.

Steve snaps his head at Tony. “Tony.” He hissed warningly at Tony, face that screams authority that made Tony inwardly gulped despite him being an Alpha but kept his composure. “I’m fine. Coulson is being a wonderful company.”

The Beta agent shook his head. “No, no it’s fine Captain. I should’ve known that you have a lot of work. Will I see you around? Missions? For coffee?” He asked shyly, not exactly affected by Tony’s antics.

Steve smiles. “Of course.”

When the agent waved goodbyes and out of sight, Steve turned to Tony mad. “What the hell was that Tony? You were being very mean.”

Tony blinked as he was taken aback to the reaction. “I-I thought I was helping you out. You seem tired.” Steve could sense a layer of protective feeling behind the tone which confused him.

“Of course I’m tired with all the missions from SHIELD but that does not mean I hate to have companies. Coulson has always been nice to talk to me.” Steve being Steve never backs down from any Alpha.

Tony motioned around the room. “Yeah but he tends to talk a lot about how he admires you during his childhood-“

“It’s not a crime to express an admiration for someone, Tony.” The Captain said coldly.

The Alpha was a little taken aback by the distant voice of the Captain. Steve Rogers can be serious but never a cold person. “Look, I know. I-I just thought you needed a break from him.” The alpha said almost guiltily.

Steve just looked at him not knowing what to say.

The Alpha started to worry if he angered Steve until the latter sighs.

“It’s fine. I’m going home.” Steve said.

“Steve-“

“ _Capsicle_ needs his break right?” He emphasized on the word Tony used to call him after Steve was defrost from the ice. It may not look like he was affected that much but it did hurt him at first, but he just accepted the fact that the Alpha was just teasing and blunt in nature. He throws Tony a look as he walks off. He didn’t mean to act this way but he was tired and Tony being rude towards Coulson did not sit well with him.

Tony stood at his spot, taken aback. Did the word actually hurt the Captain all this while? He thought he wanted to tease him a little to hide his huge admiration and obsession towards the Captain ever since he was a child. He thought he might’ve looked cool but apparently not.

He turned around to see the three faces he did not want to see.

“Well, for one I never knew Captain Rogers has that sass in him.” Clint whistled in amusement while cleaning his arrow.

Bruce shook his head in disappointment.

Natasha just looked like she wanted to murder him. “I will fucking killing you.”

This was not how he thought to impress Steve.


End file.
